Karma
by Kali Shan
Summary: Rating for Language. This is a triangle story telling about a little romance between three of my favorite chatacters. Review Please! You'll like it...wait until the fights begin....


ff .net Set Free Your Quill

/challenge 2/

by kali shan

****

Karma

Chapter One: 

Harry looked over at Hermione gleefully. "Are you serious about this?" Hermione laughed in a rebellious way. "Hermione, you don't really understand do you? If you do this, Ron'll kill us so bad..." Hermione giggled. "Kill you, mind you." She added grinning. "Oh well, who cares if I get skinned," Harry smirked sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know as well as anybody that you could take Ron in an instant. And besides- like he'd try to do something. C'mon," she motioned to the bed," help me." Harry did as he was told, wondering if Hermione had meant what she said. He felt bad. He was starting to get feelings for her that he shouldn't. _We are only friends_. Harry reminded himself slowly. _Well, at least I'll have her around if Ron hates me after this..._

*

Hermione was rather pleased at the moment. Having successfully convinced Harry to play along on the joke, it was the perfect excuse to let Ron down, and spend happy time with Harry. She hated to admit it, but the Boy Who Lived had finally taken her toll on her. _No longer can I hide it_. She quoted from her own journal. "Herm, could you...Well, could you tell me why he's here?" 

Hermione looked up sharply. Draco Malfoy stood in Gryffindor Tower in the Seventh Years dorm. Hermione let her jaw fall open. NO way in hell had he got in. What did he want? He was ruining her time with Harry! "Malfoy- get out." Harry said. He sounded very menacing, and Malfoy didn't seem to notice in the slightest. In fact...he was eying her with every ounce of flirtation he could muster.

*

__

I knew this wouldn't be easy Draco thought to himself. _But what perfect timing. I catch her right when Potter's so vulnerable and intimate...Oh...how romantically sweet?! Not really. Potter's just got to learn...Yes. Head Boy and Girl need a little separation, I think._

Draco stepped forward boldly and let himself soak in the sunlight. Very rarely did they get sunlight down below. In fact, in the dungeons, you got nothing. Potter stood and pulled out his wand. Hermione did as he did, but looked rather cautious. "Harry- We shouldn't bother. Let's...take him to McGonagall.

Harry didn't blink, and Malfoy didn't move. "Tell me," Harry said almost sneakily, "why you've come here." Harry didn't seem to be himself. Draco shuddered involuntarily.

*

Harry was speaking like a crazy man. Hermione wondered if Lord Voldemort was in him. Malfoy seemed to go into some sort of a trance. "I've come to check on-" Suddenly Ron busted in. Hermione shifted her feet.

"Petrificus Totalus." She said quietly to Malfoy, who was still not completely normal, which, she reminded herself, could be a good thing.

Ron surveyed the scene slowly through his eyes. The joke was ruined. So was any chance of getting to hang out with Harry. "Er...Harry...what's all this?" He asked politely calm. Harry stood, wand still out, and smiled. "Malfoy came in for a stroll. But we were just leaving...Want to come?"

Ron seemed to be confused, as if this were unsual, and continued on. "No. I've got to do some homework before I end up in detention for Snape. Damn that man."

He remembered Malfoy was there. "Mention that and I blast your white ass." He laughed heartily to himself as Hermione and Harry watched him apprehensively. "Harry. You know this is our chance!"

Hermione shook her head abruptly. "What?" Harry shook his head at Ron. "Dungbombs. Not today. C'mon, we need to rid this room of such filth."

Ron looked rather disappointed as they left. "Next time!" He hissed hopefully at Malfoy, who, unfortunately had regained himself and eyes were bulging.

Harry and Hermione dragged him down the staircase, making dead sure that his blond hair hit each stair. Harry stole a look at Hermione. _He looked at me! She thought._

"Hermione...Uh...after we get rid of him, I need to tell you something, ok?" Hermione looked at him smiling. "Sounds grand," she said softly. Malfoy blinked.


End file.
